This invention relates to a packaging machine which is especially suitable for processing packs from blank to completed filled cartons. The machine is readily adjustable to accommodate various carton types without undue time being taken to adapt the machine from running one type of carton to running a different type of carton.
The majority of known packaging machines are dedicated machines which construct only one size of one type of carton. Therefore, modern packaging plants are required to use a plurality of packaging machines to package different carton types, each machine taking up considerable floor space and being expensive to both purchase and operate.
A limited number of packaging machines are capable of packaging different sizes of carton particularly in the beverage industry. All such machines require adjustment when switching from one size of carton to another. This adjustment includes the manual removal of all of the cartons within the packaging machine and possibly the mechanical adjustment of components in the machine. During this change over period, which can be thirty minutes or more, a machine cannot be used (known as xe2x80x9cdown timexe2x80x9d), which is an expensive delay in a bottling plant. Such a delay may even result in down time for the entire bottling line, not just the packaging machine, if problems arise during the change over procedure.
Further, the processing time of loading one type of carton may be different to the loading of a second carton type.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging machine which overcomes the technical and commercial disadvantages of known packaging machines and is capable of packaging larger articles, for example pizzas.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a packaging machine which is capable of switching from one carton type or size to another with a minimal down time.
The present invention seeks to overcome these commercial disadvantages by providing one machine which is able to set up and load more than one type of carton.
One aspect of the invention provides a carton manipulating device for rotating a carton in a packaging machine, which apparatus comprises carton pick up means adapted to engage at least one carton from the infeed stream and to convey the carton through a working reach of the apparatus and wherein the pick up means is rotatable intermittently along the working reach to cause the carton to be rotated during continuous forward movement. Preferably, the pick up means may be mounted to a cam track, wherein the cam track provides a path to cause the pick up means to rotate.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention the carton pickup means may comprise at least one suction cup.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the pick-up means may rotate through substantially 90xc2x0.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention a vacuum break may be provided to cause the suction cups to release the carton at the downstream end of the working reach. Preferably, the carton may be released in such a position to permit the side loading of the carton with at least one article.
A second aspect of the invention provides a carton manipulating device further comprising a variable speed conveyor for increasing or decreasing the manipulated carton speed to compensate for a change in carton pitch.
A third aspect of the invention provides an apparatus arranged to reposition substantially side facing flaps on cartons being transported along a feed path, the apparatus comprising two or more lugs arranged to move along a predetermined path, the apparatus being operable such that a lug is periodically positioned in the feed path in front of the carton causing the carton to contact the lug and reposition the leading side flap, the apparatus being further operable periodically to increase the velocity of the lugs so as to bring a second lug into contact with the carton to reposition the trailing side flap. Preferably, the locus may be defined by a single variable speed continuous belt to which the lugs are attached. More preferably, the continuous belt may be driven by servomotor drive means.
According to an optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the transverse position of the lug relative to the carton perpendicular to the carton feed direction may be determined by cam means. Preferably, the cam means may comprise a fixed cam track in which a cam follower attached to the lug slidably fits. More preferably, the cam track may be arranged so as to move the lugs from a retracted to a deployed position at the location where the side flaps are repositioned.
According to another optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the apparatus may comprise a control means arranged to control the speed of said lug or lugs. Preferably, the control means may comprise means for receiving information regarding the speed of cartons in the feed path.
According to another optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the control means may comprise a manual input means.
According to a further optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the control means may comprise a sensor arranged to measure the speed of cartons in the feed path.
According to a still further optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the apparatus may have a sensor arranged to measure the speed of the lug or lugs.
According to yet another optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the control means may vary the speed of the lug or lugs to lie within the range plus or minus 1-30% of the speed of said cartons traversing said feed path.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a method of continuously setting up and loading sleeve type cartons with articles, for example, pizzas comprising the steps of: conveying the articles through the machine, feeding successive cartons from a supply in a flat collapsed condition to a setting up station, folding the carton into a set up tubular condition, supporting the carton as it moved downstream so that is maintained in a set up condition, loading at least one article into one or both ends of the carton, folding the corners of the carton, and securing the end walls of the carton to the carton. Preferably, the corners are bevelled.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides a packaging machine for continuously setting up and loading sleeve type cartons with articles, for example, pizzas comprising opposed side and end walls which machine comprises an article conveyor for conveying the articles through the machine, carton feed apparatus sequentially to deliver successive cartons from a supply in flat collapsed condition to a setting up station of the machine, panel folding devices to fold the carton into a set up tubular condition, support means adapted to be brought into contact with the carton during movement downstream so that the carton is maintained in a set up condition and an article loading apparatus for loading at least one article into one or both ends of the carton, wherein there further comprises a corner folding apparatus and end wall securing apparatus for sealing the carton.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides control means for controlling the carton manipulating device of the first aspect of the invention, the apparatus of the third aspect of the invention or the packaging machine of the firth aspect of the invention.
There may further comprise control means for a packaging machine of the fifth aspect of the invention comprising a central processor for controlling the article conveyor, carton feed apparatus, panel folding devices, carton support means and corner folding apparatus and end wall securing apparatus.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a control system for controlling the operation of a packaging machine in order to change from a first carton to second carton comprising the steps of: moving the article set up devices into operative positions, stopping the carton manipulating device and moving it to an inoperative position, starting the set up device, synchronising the speeds of endless chains and suction cups with conveyor, synchronising the conveyor speeds of the second conveyor and overhead conveyor with the first conveyor, stopping the corner repositioning apparatus, and restarting the carton picking and transporting process and the supply of articles.
Preferably, the speed of supply of articles may be alterable as required depending on the size or type of cartons in each of said hoppers. More preferably, the relative positions and state of motion of each of the moveable components may be sensed using individual sensors and transmitted to the control means.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example only, with reference to accompanying drawings in which: